Putty Patrollers
The Putty Patrol is the standard army unit deployed by Rita Repulsa during the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They are the first Foot soldiers of Power Rangers. Though neither particularly strong, intelligent, nor resilient, their basic power of numbers allow them to be a regular challenge to the Power Rangers. Background Putties are created in Finster's monster making machine. Though apparently made from the same basic clay or putty-like compound as the specialized creations, they differ from normal monsters in that they are mass-produced through use of steam-pressured molds and then sent through the monster machine in large numbers. After being fully cooked, they're ejected one at a time from the exit tube at the far end of the machine. Though generally identical, Putties often display some level of individual personality, and are occasionally given number designations to identify them within a given group. Indeed, not all Putties are created equal, as some examples show even less than the typically lacking skill level. Such Putties are usually broken back down into their clay building blocks and recycled for use in other Putties, and perhaps even monsters. Putties do have some manner of spoken language, though it is incomprehensible to humans, coming across as strings of garbled noises, not unlike the sounds of someone trying to speak while underwater. However, they can speak very fluently when disguised as human beings''.'' After Lord Zedd's arrival at Rita's Palace and subsequent disposal of their leader, the standard Putty model was discarded in favor of Lord Zedd's personally-created Z Putty Patrollers. Powers and abilities. *'Super Strength: '''Whilst they are far less powerful than personally crafted monsters, the average Putty is physically stronger than a typical human being. Putties initially proved powerful enough to easily overpower the Rangers in their unmorphed forms during the first few encounters, though as the Rangers continued to fight them, they eventually learned how to turn this strength against them by outsmarting them. *'Durability: Whilst they are unable to stand up to blows from any kind of weapon, regular attacks to a Putty will have little to no effect, forcing strategy over raw strength when fighting them, especially unmorphed. *'Form Changing: '''Putties possess the ability to transform into human disguises, including copying another person. When disguised, a Putty is able to speak fluent language, and is otherwise indistinguishable from a human being. Despite their primitive nature, a typical disguised Putty has no trouble blending into human society, able to interact with unknowing people without giving themselves away. Abilities. *'Amateur Hand to Hand Combatants: Putties are decent at hand-to-hand combat, being able to overpower the Rangers during thier first encounter. They typically rely on brute strength over actual technique, which causes them to completely lose their advantage in battle when fighting a morphed Ranger. *'Adaptability: '''Putties are shown to easily adapt to any situation and technology should their mission require it, such as the ability to drive vehicles and operate machinery. Arsenal. *'Fists: The typical Putty carries no weapons and covers their hands and feet with simple gloves and boots. An uncommon variant of Putty features bulky, rocky-textured gloves, which presumably make their strikes more damaging. *'Ball Hands: '''Select Putties have their hands encased in large metal balls, which they can use as clubs. *'Sword Arms: 'Select Putties feature small blade-like rock formations as opposed to hands, which they can use as bladed weapons. *'Badge of Darkness: Six Badges of Darkness were developed to be used by a team of specially-trained Putty Patrollers to become the Mutant Rangers. Only five of these badges were ultimately used, as Goldar destroyed the sixth badge when its Putty proved unsuitable to use it, which left the team without a Red Ranger. Variations Despite being produced from seemingly standardized molds, there are a number of differences between given Putties. These changes can be as simple as an enlarged, rocky-looking gauntlet, or even large balls (similar in appearance to a small wrecking ball) and rock-like swords. In some instances, Putties are seen wearing belts, with large round "buckles". These seemingly have no purpose, as Putties do not in fact wear pants. Finally, one rare variation exists where the entire body has a cragged, rocky appearance, in contrast with the much smoother, refined body of the average Putty. This version is not acknowledged in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but in the original Zyuranger, such an individual was the leader of the attack force. Since they only appear in the stock footage from Zyuranger, this function cannot reasonably be assigned to the MMPR adaption. Besides the Super Putty Patrollers and the Z Putty Patrollers, some monsters have their variation of the Putty Patrollers: * Bones had the Skeleton Warriors who are skeleton-themed Putty Patrollers. * Pumpkin Rapper had pumpkin-headed Putty Patrollers. * Rhinoblaster had football-themed Putty Patrollers. MMPR skeletonwarriors.jpg|Bones' Skeleton Warriors. Yellow Ranger vs. Pumpkinhead Putties S1e54 - Classixx.png|Trini Kwan fighting the pumpkin-headed Putty Patrollers. MMPR-FootballSeason.jpg|The Power Rangers vs. the football-themed Putty Patrollers. norman-pig-1024x765.jpg|Putty Patroller disguise as a woman Mutant Rangers Five Putty Patrollers were given the Badges of Darkness, which contained evil versions of the Ranger powers, turning them into five copies of the six rangers. Under supervision of Goldar, a group of candidate Putty Patrollers underwent physical tests to prove their worth to receive these powers. However, none were worthy of becoming the Red Mutant Ranger and Goldar destroyed the Red Badge of Darkness. The Pink and Yellow Mutants were destroyed by a shot from the Power Blaster, while the remaining three as well as Commander Crayfish, the stand-in for Red Ranger, were destroyed in battle with Ultrazord. Except for the Super Putty Patrollers and the Skeleton Warriors, all the variations are exclusive to Power Rangers, only appearing in US or Zyu2 footage. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Putty Patrollers were voiced by uncredited voice actors and portrayed by a team of suit actors which consisted of: *Erik Betts *Jon Agro *Ed Neil *Richard Branden *Tim Bowles *Hein Nguyen *Danny Stallcup *David Wald *Bridget Rilley Notes *Coincidentally, the Putty Patrollers in the Japanese dub are called Golems, which is the same name of their Zyuranger counterparts. *The Game Gear and Super Nintendo editions of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers featured Putties in a variety of different colors. The versions found in the Game Gear version displayed the ability to randomly teleport. The Super Nintendo versions are considerably more versatile, wielding weapons such as knives, maces, shields, rifles and normal swords, as well as the ability to use ninja techniques. *The Putty Patrollers are the first Foot Soldiers who have the most appearances. *This variety of Putties can be seen in Power Rangers: Super Legends. See Also * Super Putty Patrollers - An upgraded model of Rita's Putty Patroller made from Super Putty * Z Putty Patrollers - Lord Zedd's version of the Putty Patrollers * Putties (2017 movie) - Putties created by Rita in the movie References de: Monsterpatrouille Category:Mighty Morphin Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Golem Themed Villains Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa